Talk:Portrait of the Stained Princess/@comment-89.181.192.91-20190830210150
The Sapphire Panda, AmethystPearl99 and Abdallah Ali, As I said on a comment below, I've been thinking on a way to fit the flower in the story. Given my theory in which the Wol is the nectar of the Eternal Flower, and the need of SEPARATING nectar from the flower to REUNITE the lovers and the kingdoms... Given also that the founder of the kingdom was a Swan Prince or a member of the Swan Guard, what if the flower was there since the very beginning? Probably according to Flora's will, the Swan Prince, after founding the kingdom, left the kingdom to someone of his choice, and it's from this man that descends the line of succession in Cisneros. The Swan Prince may have left behind the Eternal Flower (with the WoL inside) appointing the king as its guardian. Maybe one of the titles of the king is precisely "Guardian of the Eternal Flower". If the first king knew about the WoL, it was lost sometime between his descendants, or simply King Lir didn't tell Fionnuala of this fact, and she doesn't know it. With the death of a repentful Lir, Fionnuala, even if cursed is the new queen of Cisneros and also the new guardian of the Eternal Flower, and she is looking for something which is right under her nose. I believe that when Estadea split off from Cisneros, the Flower was someway guarded by the two kings, and placed in the border of the kingdoms, as both kings called themselves "Guardian of the Eternal Flower". The Eternal Flower, in such circumstances, may be the true enhancer of the growing opposite forces of light and dark in each kingdom, and fed their rivalry. However the position of the Eternal Flower, in the borders of the kingdoms, guaranteed that no king should surpass the other as guardian, as both were guarding equally the flower, giving some "balance" of claims. That's why, many years later, Lir didn't want his daughter to marry Fiachra. As heir of Cisneros, and marrying an Estadean prince, the balance claims would be broken, as Estadea could finally claim both Cisneros and all the flower and the title of sole "Guardian of the Eternal Flower". Lir, as direct descendant of the first king, didn't want it, and tried to avoid the wedding. And now it's the only solution. Fionnuala's curse is linked to the kingdoms' destinies, as she must give WoL (nectar of the Flower) to the Prince of Estadea, and keep the Flower itself with her: DIVIDE the Flower to restore and REUNITE the kingdoms: she will save the now King of Estadea, Fiachra, and save his kingdom. At this point, both have "the Flower": Fiachra its nectar and Fionnuala the flower itself. With the marriage of the couple, the Flower AND the Kingdom will be reunited again, and their successor will be the first, since the division of Cisneros, to carry solely the title of "Guardian of the Eternal Flower". (Or else, the Flower finally dies, as it maybe was there all those centuries just to save Fiachra's life. The death of the Flower, who sacrificed for the Kingdom, will cause its reunion) But, hey, just a theory. What do you think of it? - (Hi)story7